


I Can't Decide

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, lots of talk about killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: After the reader runs into Crowley and some demons, neither can decide whether to kill the other or handle the situation differently.





	I Can't Decide

Title: I can’t decide  
Pairing: Crowley x fem!Reader  
Word Count: ~2.1k with lyrics  
Warning: angst I think, they do talk about killing each other  
Summary: After the reader runs into Crowley and some demons, neither can decide whether to kill the other or handle the situation differently.  
Request: may I request a songfic to 'I can't decide' where crowley meats the reader and is not sure if he likes her or not  
A/n: My first try to write some sexual tension. Guess it will be ages till I’ll be able to write actual smut. Anyway enjoy.   
…

It's not easy having yourself a good time  
Greasing up those bets and betters  
Watching out they don't four-letter  
F**k and kiss you both at the same time  
Smells like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten

"Hello boys" Your voice was calm and a smirk was plastered confidently on your face. You really got lucky tonight, passing throw town searching for your next hunt you stumbled upon demon signs. Demons always made for the most fun hunts, most were mindless idiots oh but every once in a while you ran into a good bunch. Like with wine - the older they were the better they got, learning to think, to delegate, to order. Taking them out, outsmarting them, was always a pleasure.   
The warehouse had sadly pointed to the idiot kind. Abandoned factories seemed to be outdated these days, it was all warehouses now. And the good old days of torture chambers in suburb house cellars seemed to be completely gone. To be honest you were starting to feel really disappointed in hell.  
"And what do we have here?" Upon making your grand entrance your perception of the situation had immediately changed. The warehouse was surprisingly empty, only a hand full of man standing and seeming to wait. One of them caught your eye immediately, the well-tailored suit was a real eye catcher in a damp old place like this. Otherwise he didn't seem special, medium height, amused brown eyes and a scruffy beard. A bit more human and he would be close to your type actually.  
"An unexpected visitor" One of the other man smirked, flashing a pair of black eyes "Intruder"  
"Please someone ask me how I got in" Your smile didn't falter although you were still a bit preoccupied with the irritating man in the suit. He shouldn't look as amused by someone crashing his warehouse meeting! It was a bit unnerving how he seemed to think himself still in power and full control. "In-tru-da window"  
You even giggled, always wanting to be able to crack that joke. The demons however didn't seem to be amused at all, their eyes all black now. Well apart from Mr dress up, he let out a small chuckle, irritating you and the other man alike.  
"Well as amusing as it was darling, we're busy" He shocked his head his brown eyes meeting your (e/c) ones "Take care of it"  
He tilted his head towards you, the demons he was obviously ordering to get rid of you were instantly on their way to attack.

I'm not a gangster tonight  
Don't wanna be a bad guy  
I'm just a loner baby  
And now you've gotten in my way

You brushed your bloody knife on your jeans. Red smears decorating the already dirty pants. Only after taking your sweet time with that you looked up to meet suit guy’s eyes again. His expression had changed from amusement to annoyance, brows a little furrowed and the brown of his eyes mixed with some other more dangerous colour.   
"I think I broke your toys" You said taking a bold step towards him.  
"Oh don't worry your pretty little head. I've got more where they came from."  
"Big boss talk"  
"I always try to impress a lady" That made you laugh and look down to your dirty blood covered pants and shirt. Looking back up you gave him a challenging look daring him to call that rugged look ladylike again.

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

"You know I plan to kill you for doing that" The annoyance you had noticed before was gone again, more amusement in his words now. Although you knew he was quite serious about killing you. The man obviously had a bit of a temper going from amuses to annoyed and back almost flawless. Knowing from experience that changeable people were the most dangerous, it didn't stop you from trying his patience just that little bit more.  
"Oh are you the charmer" You challenged "You know I have to do the same to you"  
"I saw you with that knife earlier, quite the look seeing you bend and flex and stab these morons" He shook his head slightly "Really I can't decide if I want to see you try kill me or kill you myself right now"  
"Try now and meet downstairs for round too?" Your experience told you that angry man made more mistakes. Playing his temper might be dangerous, but it was the easiest way to provoke sloppiness on his side. And in your line of work all you needed was one tiny mistake.  
"I've been told snarky little hunters go upstairs"  
"Friend of mine told me years ago that heaven would kick me out for being a sarcastic bitch"  
You found yourself enjoying the banter. The man opposite you didn't only have the looks that would normally strike your interest, but a challenging personality too.  
"Oh darling" He dared winking at you "Compared to the angels I know you're more of a mediocre mean young lady."  
"One more lady from you mister and I shove that knife up your ass"  
"A tease aren't you" He smirked "I'll have you know that I decide what goes up my ass."

It's a b**ch convincing people to like you  
If I stop now call me a quitter  
If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
Pleasing everyone isn't like you  
Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled

"So we're going to stare at each other till eternity?" You asked, your mind reminding you that you should have showed that knife into him ages ago. But somehow you couldn't bring yourself to end this back and forth game. It was the best fun you had in years.  
"Oh we're talking eternity now? Really darling I'm more the guy for one hell of a night"  
"Wouldn't be much of a lady to go for that would I?"  
"Fortunately you're no lady at all"  
"Quite true" With a quick snap of your hand your knife was out and at his throat. Before you could cut him however you were thrown at the other end of the room. Damn that was one strong demon. With a hiss you got back on your feet, expecting an attack in return. But no blow came. All your demon opponent did was stand there, still amused.  
"I'm not that easily distracted"  
"I noticed" You were more wary now, getting a strong feeling that you might have underestimated him. From what you gathered so far he had to be very high up the food chain. Smarter and faster than any demon you encountered before. And one hell of a sight with that unflappable confidence and the well-fitting suit.

I've got to hand it to you  
You've played by all the same rules  
It takes the truth to fool me  
And now you've made me angry

"So what's your game?" You finally snapped, getting angry at his calm amusement. Anger rolled over you. If he was as great and powerful as he thought himself why didn't he get it over with and kill you?!  
"I'm not playing" Suddenly his voice got a little deeper and when his eyes flashed red your breath got stuck in your throat in shock. Deep dark red orbs bored into you and you couldn't move. "I was here on business until someone ran in, playing huntress and killed all my local minions."  
He took a step forward, your throat tightened even more and suddenly there wasn't any floor left beneath your feet. Gasping and struggling you hang in the air when he came closer and closer, his eyes fixed on you. Power was radiating off him and all you could do was try and fight the inevitable. He got you. You had been the one too sloppy to notice he was playing you. The calmness and cheap flirtation an act of distraction. You had been played in your own game.

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

"Pretty little hunters shouldn't come out to play with the king of hell darling" His voice was icy.  
"You're the king of hell?" Your eyes grew wide and your voice was raspy from the strong hold the demon held over it. Actually you were surprised you were able to speak at all.  
"The one and only" He chuckled, but his serious face and red eyes remained "Seems like tonight isn't your lucky night after all."  
You wanted to snarl back, yell, cry do anything, but you couldn't. Finally his power was getting an even stronger hold on you. No voice, little room to struggle. The only thing you could move now was your (e/c) eyes, drawn together to angry and defiant slits.  
"Don't look at me like that" He chided immediately "It wasn't my choice to run into you tonight. You came buzzing in, being a very bad girl."  
By now he was only a couple of feet away from you. His eyes were slowly coming back to more of a brown, but the seriousness in his voice told you you weren't going to get out of this easy. His playfulness and mocking was over. The king of hell meant business now.  
"Now I have a couple of options here. Most involve you dying quite painfully" He smiled at the idea "But I'm tempted to test something. Because, darling, for a non-ladylike hunter with washed out bloody cloths you're still quite the woman."  
Your brain was racing. What could he want with you? What was he going to do? Your heart rate picked up and your instincts started to fight his powerful hold on you even more.

Oh, I could throw you in the lake  
Or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
Oh, I could bury you alive  
But you might crawl out with a knife  
And kill me when I'm sleeping  
That's why

"I'd like to test that little theory of yours" His eyes sparkled with excitement as he picked up the knife you dropped before. He look at it in fascination, before looking over your body. He took his sweet time to study you and turn the knife around, imagining all the ways be could make you scream.  
"Killing you up here and losing your soul to heaven would be so boring and a terrible waste. But taking you downstairs? Darling think of all the fun we could have. Having someone feisty like you on the racks… A real treat."  
“Mhm mhm” You tried your best to fight his hold over you, but to no avail.  
“On the other hand” His hand came to cup your face, you tried your best to wipe your head away, but he wouldn’t let you control your own body. “I can think of so many other things we could do together. If only I didn’t have to kill you… Fortunately I’m the king. I don’t have to do anything.”

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

“Darling” Crowley’s voice whispered close to your ear, it was deep and seductive and send shivers through whole body “I’ve been thinking.”  
“Mhm” His mouth was close to your ear now, you felt him place small kisses there and then lower on your neck. He got stuck there sucking and biting, a soft moan escaped your lips.  
“There is something about you that drives me insane. I think it’s that terrible smart ass mouth of yours.”  
You wanted to tell him to fuck off, you didn’t have that bad a smart ass mouth. But before you could protest you felt his lips move against yours. Well if that was his way of shutting you up, maybe being called a smart mouth wasn’t so bad after all.  
“But then again… It was the first thing that tipped me off about you. Smart ass mouth and… mhmm… the bending and flexing when killing my demons.”  
“Your lady does know how to impress, doesn’t she my king?” You purred into his touch.  
“You’re no lady (y/n)” He chuckled “You’re a queen. My queen.”


End file.
